The Elevator
by AnansayandIrishDachsie
Summary: Love in an elevator. G/S


The Elevator

By Anansay and IrishDachsie

January 2, 2003

They're standing in the elevator. 

But they are not alone. 

Three other people share this tightly enclosed space with them. She is standing in front of him, her hands behind her back. 

Slowly his zipper slides silently down. His head snaps down, and then snaps back up, eyes wide. His body tenses when he realizes he can't really say anything. He swallows hard, his hand clutching the file folder in his hand. He doesn't know whether he should stop her, or let her continue. The danger is only adding to the eroticism. 

Her hand gently glides into his pants and takes him, squeezing just so. His body jerks slightly. His eyelids feel heavy, but he keeps them open. He looks down. Her ass is so close to him. He reaches over and touches her, his hand gliding over the taut muscles beneath her clothes. 

She can feel his breath on her neck, warm and faster, sending shivers down her spine, encouraging her. When she starts moving on him, he sucks in his breath, his hand grabbing her butt reflexively. She pushes back against him reflexively. 

His hand begins kneading the flesh of her ass, his body slowly being overtaken by the sensations her hand is causing. He thrusts gently into her hand, his hands sliding to her hips. 

Her hand begins stroking him harder, her other hand sliding down to cup and his balls, gently squeezing. His eyes close themselves. She takes a step back and feels him against her, nudging her. 

The elevator stops and the three other people get off. 

As soon as the doors close, he pushes the stop button, grabs her arms and spins her around so her back is against the wall. He stares into her eyes hard. For a moment, she wonders if he's angry. 

"You are such a tease." He whispers before crushing her lips with his. Her leg lifts and wraps itself around his hips, pining him to her. She can feel his hardness against her. His hands slide under her shirt. He thrusts against her. 

Her hands reach down to his belt buckle and quickly releases it. The pant slide down past his hips. She lowers her leg, as his hands do away with her own pants. His hand slides inside, feeling her warm wetness beckoning him. Two fingers slide easily in. Her hand grabs him and stroke him madly. A moan escapes her lips as her eyes close. 

His lips find her neck, sucking her flesh gently. His other hand works on her pants, freeing his hand to thrusts madly inside her. Her hips are matching his thrusts his thrusts. Her eyes are closed and she is moaning. He begins unbuttoning her shirt, letting his tongue follow his hands. 

She can't help it any longer. She needs him. Now. She guides him to her, pulling him to her with her leg now back around his hips. He finally has her shirt unbuttoned. He pulls her lace-covered nipple into his mouth, and slides into her warm wetness, biting her nipple a bit as he almost drowns in the sensations. She gasps, pulling his hips harder against her. 

His hands are on her hips, trying to slow her down. His head raises and he gazes into her eyes, smiling at her. She stares back at him, eyes like bitter dark chocolate in her passion for him. 

"Fuck me!" she whispers hoarsely. 

He continues to smile at her. She whimpers in her throat, tugging at his hips. He pulls himself back, until just the head is in and smiles. Taking her hands from his hips, he brings them above her head, holding them against the wall.

"Slow down, honey" he whispers into her ear. He slowly, almost agonizingly, pushes himself back into her, smiling widely at her whimper. Her eyes roll back into her head as her eyelids come fluttering down, a groan escaping her lips. She clenches her muscles around him, wanting so much to feel him deep inside her. 

He obliges her, pushing his entire length inside. His eyes close at the sensation. He holds both of her hands in one of his, letting the other stroke her cheek gently. 

"I love you, Sara"

"Then fuck me, Gil please..!" she begs him, her hands struggling weakly against his strong hand. He slides his hand down her cheek to her neck, his thumb slowly caressing her racing pulse, before going lower to massage her breast. His thumb and finger gently squeezing her nipple. 

"Sara I can't I can't fuck you" he continues to move slowly within her. 

She leans in and grabs the skin of his neck with her teeth, gently pulling. He groans, before she releases him and pulls the skin again with her lips, sucking on him hard.   
  
"I want you inside me hard"

"Oh god Sara" he buries his face in her neck, licking and teasing the flesh there. He moves faster inside her, unable to resist her. 

She can feel the friction of the ridges on him, rubbing against the million of nerve endings inside her. She begins to quiver as the tightness concentrates in her lower belly. She pulls him to her again, her leg shaking with the effort. His hand moves to her thigh, holding her to him. Her hands are released as his hand moves to her neck, pulling her to his mouth. He crushes her lips against his as his thrusts become frantic. Her fingers entwine themselves in his curls, keeping him against her as her tongue devours him. 

He feels her body quiver and smiles, knowing she's close. He thrusts harder into her, his head snapping back, a moan escapes his throat. His hands go to her hips, pulling her against him one last time as he erupts inside her, his body spasming against hers. 

She screams his name as her own orgasm floods over her. She collapses in his arms, her head against his chest. Her leg falls to the floor. His breathing is heavy, as is hers. They stand there for a moment, collecting themselves. Their skin is clammy. Slowly they pull their clothes back onto their body. 

She smiles as he reaches over and reactivates the elevator. "Thought you couldn't fuck me?"

He lowers his head, hiding a grin, then looks at her sideways, his eyes searching hers. "I'd anything for you Sara you know that" he reaches over and takes her hand into his. She lifts it up to her mouth, her tongue snaking out to lick a finger before her lips wrap around, a devilish grin on her face. 

The flush creeps up his neck and he swallows hard. "You know I gave into you here but when we get home?" Sara looks into his eyes and grins, urging him to continue. He smiles back. "when we get home I'm making love with you"

She takes his finger deeper in her mouth, her tongue swirling around him, before letting him slide from her wet lips. "When we get home, Gil _I'm _fucking _you!_"


End file.
